De poussière et d'imagination
by Feux follet
Summary: [Traduction] "La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, comme vous l'appelez. Une tentative vaine pour essayer de la faire voir sous un jour honorable. Elle n'a rien d'honorable. Pas vraiment." Traduction de "Made of dust and imagination" par Marvelgeek42.


**_Hello !_**

 _Je me lance dans la traduction pour cet Os, intitulé **"Made of dust and imagination"** , en langue originale. Ce texte le méritait amplement, et j'espère lui rendre justice. J'espère aussi que vous l'aimerez._

 _Il appartient à **Marvelgeek42** , qui m'a gentiment autorisé de traduire son texte, ce dont je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante !_

 _N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un message en guise de review :)_

 _Vous trouverez le lien dans ma description, ainsi que dans mes favoris._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _De poussière et d'imagination_

* * *

Il y a une raison, qui explique que je m'intéresse plus aux couleurs qu'aux gens.

Les couleurs sont permanentes. Elles ont une signification. Peut-être moins, pour certains objets, au fil du temps, mais les couleurs en elle-mêmes restent.

Certains pourraient dire que c'est la même chose, pour les humains, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

.

 ***** Certaines choses que vous ne voulez pas admettre *****

 **1) Les humains se sont mis en tête de se détruire et de détruire les autres**

 **2) Quand les humains se mettent quelque chose en tête, ils finissent par le faire**

 **3) L'humanité sera la première espèce à s'auto-détruire**

.

Si les guerres, sans nombre, que vous avez mené au fil des siècles ne sont pas assez pour vous convaincre, alors celle qui est en train de se produire l'est.

La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, comme vous l'appelez. Une tentative vaine pour essayer de la faire voir sous un jour honorable.

Elle n'a rien d'honorable.

Pas vraiment.

.

Certains éléments le sont, oui.

Le soldat qui meurt pour sauver ses amis.

Une femme qui protège sa famille.

Résister pour une cause en laquelle vous croyez.

Aider un soldat du camp opposé.

.

Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres aspects qui ne sont pas comme ça.

Ils sont alors abjects et inqualifiables, et beaucoup d'humains pensent qu'un horrible châtiment attend ceux qui commettent ces crimes.

.

 ***** Une réponse honnête *****

 **Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

 **Comment le saurais-je ?**

 **Je n'y suis jamais allée et personne n'en est jamais revenu pour raconter.**

.

Il y a tellement d'âmes qui attendent qu'on vienne les chercher, dans tellement d'endroits à travers le monde, que pour littéralement chaque être vivant, autre que moi, cette situation serait impossible à gérer.

Je l'ai toujours fait, j'existe seulement pour cette tâche, et pourtant j'ai failli échouer, quelques fois.

Je suis allée sur un champ de bataille, tardivement, parce que je n'avais pas encore fini avec celui d'avant celui d'avant.

Il y a une raison qui explique pourquoi les fantômes des soldats tombés au front semblent s'attarder sur les champs de bataille. Vous étiez simplement trop nombreux dans cette destruction, qui se faisait trop rapidement.

.

 ***** Ceux à qui il faut penser *****

 **La mère endeuillée.**

 **La veuve éperdue d'amour.**

 **L'enfant trop jeune.**

 **Le meilleur ami.**

 **Tous ceux qui sont restés en arrière.**

.

Parfois, j'aimerais être quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui peut aider les victimes, quelqu'un qui peut les consoler et qui peut leur dire que tout ira bien, même si ce n'est pas le cas.

Quelqu'un qui peut faire des exceptions. Quelqu'un qui sauve des vies, au lieu de collecter les âmes de ceux qui sont tombés.

.

Quelqu'un comme vous.

Un être humain.

.

Quels gaspilleurs d'opportunités et de talents vous êtes !

Imaginez toutes ces choses que vous pourriez faire, si seulement vous arrêtiez de vous entre-tuer les uns les autres, pour une fois.

.

 ***** Un fait *****

 **Vous avez tous quelque chose en commun.**

 **Je viendrais vous chercher et vous aurez sûrement l'impression que c'est trop tôt.**

 _._

Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours à l'heure pour emporter une âme, mais aucune âme n'est jamais partie avant son heure.

Vous n'avez pas à vous demander si c'est juste.

Ça ne l'est pas.

La vie ne l'est pas, alors pour la Mort devrait-elle l'être ?

.

Croyez-le ou non, moi aussi, j'aimerais que ce soit différent.

La joie n'est pas le sentiment que j'éprouve, quand je prends une âme aimée.

Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à diviser les familles.

Emporter les âmes des enfants est une torture, pour moi.

.

Ils ne sont pas autant contaminés que vous l'êtes tous.

Ils ont des idées, ils voient le bon côté des choses.

Ils ne sont coupables d'aucune faute.

Ils sont innocents.

Ils pourraient changer le monde, si seulement vous les laissiez faire.

.

 ***** Une autre chose, que vous ne préférerez pas admettre *****

 **Ceux qui sont différents sont stigmatisés, blessés et tués.**

 **N'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient avoir raison ?**

 **.**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre votre réponses pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Non.

Non, vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

Les humains sont comme ça. Vous choisissez l'explication la plus simple et vous vous y tenez, sans vous préoccuper de savoir si c'est la bonne.

.

Autrement, comment des hommes comme ça pourraient-ils chercher le pouvoir, encore et encore ?

Pourquoi voudriez-vous croire ces contes stupides que quelqu'un a fait, plutôt que de regarder la vérité par vous-même ?

.

 ***** Un pari *****

 **Vous n'avez pas vraiment d'explication, là non plus.**

 **Allez-y, dîtes-moi que j'ai tord.**

 **Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas.**

.

Vous, les humains, vous êtes vraiment d'étranges créatures.

Vous avez les capacités pour accomplir de grandes choses, et vous les gaspillez ainsi.

Vous avez de si grands esprits, mais vous les mettez au profit de la haine.

.

Je me demande ce que vous avez à y gagner.

Bien sûr, quelques individus peuvent y gagner plus de richesses ou plus de pouvoir, mais sur le long terme, quand vous considérez tous ces gens, votre espère entière ?

Vous vous blessez et vous vous entre-tuez, vous vous asservissez et vous vous violez les uns les autres, mais dans quel but ?

.

Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

Avez-vous une raison ?

Une véritable raison, qui va plus loin que "c'est comme ça que sont les humains" ?

Je me demande, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faîtes ?

Dîtes-moi, est-ce que vous le savez ?

Vous comprenez ?

.

 ***** Une prédiction *****

 **Non, vous ne comprenez pas.**

 **Vous êtes des humains.**

 **Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de saisir l'ensemble, du moins pas aussi facilement que moi.**

.

À la fin, il ne restera plus grand chose de vous, hormis de la poussière, excepté, peut-être, les restes de votre imagination.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ma première traduction ne trahi pas l'original._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas non plus à vous tourner directement vers Marvelggek42 pour lui adresser vos avis :)_

 _À bientôt !_


End file.
